


January

by BarbaCarisi



Series: Over A Year [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, New Years, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaCarisi/pseuds/BarbaCarisi
Summary: Sonny and Rafael start the new year with a bang. (Pun intended)





	January

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part in a new series I had an idea for. Basically it will be a chapter posted each month for a year. Most months with revolve around a holiday (New Years for this one) but not all. I hope to develope the relationship so their may be light angst in later months. 
> 
> As of right now I plan on all of the months having smut but that may change. I guess we will figure it out as we go through the months.

Rafael Barba never really thought about having someone to kiss when the new year started, not since high school and Yelina. He hadn’t had time in college, too focused on his studies, or since graduating, too focused on his job, to really find anyone to kiss once the ball dropped signaling the start of the new yew. 

But now he had Sonny.

Dominick “Sonny” Carisi Jr. was something all of his own. When he had started at SVU he had an awful mustache, terrible suits, thick accent, and he was single. A few months later, after he had wormed his way into Rafael’s bed and heart, he no longer had the mustache, the bad suits, and was no longer single but he still had that thick accent. He had someone to kiss to start the new year for the first time since the academy. 

As the count down started, Rafael pulled his boyfriend close to him in the middle of Time Square (Sonny, being the romantic he is, insisted that they start their first full year together with a bang) and kissed him when the people around them roared as the new year started. Sonny had a stupid smile on his face when they pulled away, the kind of dopy smile that meant he was in love. 

“Come on, mi amor. Lest’s go back to my apartment before I freeze my ass off,” Rafael said as he took Sonny’s hand and lead him through the crowd to try to get a taxi or Uber before all of the drunk people tried to leave in a mass of moving and stumbling people. 

Sonny rolled his eyes but let Rafael lead him to the street. “I told you to put one more layer on, Rafi,” Sonny said. He could practically Rafael give a full body eye roll but he could also tell with the full eye body roll Rafael would have a soft smile on his face. “We going to your place to start the new year with a bang.”

“You certainly have a way with words, Detective,” Rafael said dully as a cab pulled up. Once they were both in the cab, Rafael leaned over to Sonny’s ear so he could feel Rafael’s warm breath fanning over her ear. “But now that you mention it, I would love to get you back to my apartment, in my bed, and bouncing on my cock within the hour. Maybe I’ll have the driver pull over and then I’ll pull you into an alley and fuck you right where anyone can see us, where anyone can walk by and see that you are mine. Is that enough of a bang for you?”

Sonny knew that Rafael’s voice was too low for the driver to actually hear what was being said but the chance that he could have and the fantasy Rafael had just spun had his dick twitching in interest. “God, Rafael,” was all Sonny was able to say before Rafael’s breath had disappeared. The rest of the ride was silent. Sonny felt like his head was underwater and he couldn’t think properly. 

It was Rafael who made sure that the driver was paid, Rafael who made sure Sonny didn’t fall on the steps, Rafael who unlocked his apartment door, and Rafael who was currently helping him get his clothing off. Rafael was the only real thing Sonny could focus on. How his hands moved over Sonny’s now bare chest, how his pupils had dilated, or how when his lips weren’t sucking hickies that only they could see they formed a smirk at his reactions. It took Sonny an embarrassingly long time to realize that Rafael was also undressing himself and soon they were both completely naked. 

“God, Sonny, I can’t wait to be in you. Is that what you want to?”

“Yes, please, Raf. Please.” 

Before Rafael, Sonny never thought he would beg a partner for anything but here he was. He was ready to get down on his knees and beg and Rafael hadn’t even properly touched him yet. Rafael softly shushed him and helped get him on his hands and knees before pulling away. Sonny made a whining noise and Rafael was back behind him. 

“Are you ready, mi sol?” When Sonny nodded his head without hesitation, Rafael slowly pushed one slick finger into his hole. Sonny’s reaction was immediate. He moaned softly and rested his head on his forearm. 

Rafael opened him up with one finger longer than was necessary but before Sonny could tell him to add another he did. Rafael took his time opening Sonny up, always wanting to make sure that he never hurt Sonny in any way. By the time he added a third finger, Sonny was a moaning mess and Rafael couldn’t resist giving his prostate a few sharp gabs before pulling his fingers out. Sonny whined both at the sudden stimulation of his prostate and then the equally sudden emptiness. 

“Rafi, come one, hurry up. I’m ready,” Sonny whined, trying to look over his shoulder to see Rafael. 

The next thing Sonny knew, Rafael was on his back and he was sitting on Rafael’s lap. “Did you forget what I said in the cab? I want you to ride me. You think you can do that?” Sonny didn’t give a verbal answer, he just reached behind himself and went to guide Rafael’s cock into his loose hole. He was about to sink down and finally have Rafael in him when he felt a tight hand on his hip, keeping him where he was. “Use you words, Sonny, or this stops. You know this.”

“Jesus, yes, I’m ready. Please, Rafael. If I don’t get you cock in me in the next thirty seconds I’m going to lose my damn mind,” Sonny said but he didn’t try to fight Rafael’s hand and push himself down. The tight hand went from keeping him still to gently guiding Sonny down onto Rafael’s dick. 

Almost instantly Sonny started to softly moan Rafael’s name mixed with curses. Slowly, Rafael removed his hand from Sonny’s hip and laid both hands on the mattress as he watched Sonny sink down on him. Rafael let Sonny adjust once he completely bottomed out. Rafael couldn’t help but whisper soft nothings in Spanish while Sonny tried to catch his breath. After a few more moments, Sonny slowly lifted himself on his shaking thighs and slid back down. Rafael let him control the pace and rhythm. 

He watch while Sonny worked himself closer to an orgasm of his cock. He continued to murmur encouragements to Sonny. Sonny was quickly becoming overwhelmed. Everything was too much but not nearly enough. He needed Rafael to touch him but he couldn’t get the words and his thighs were starting to burn in the best possible way. He had his hands on his lover’s chest as an attempt to get leverage but that only seemed to make Rafael’s cock hit his prostate head on with each downward slide. He was so close but so far away. 

When Rafael laid one of his hands on his hip and the other on his thigh, Sonny almost collapsed. An ache was starting to set in and his dick was starting to hurt. He needed more. “More, Raf, please. Touch me. Please, god.”

“I am touching you, Sonny.” 

Even in the bedroom, Rafael couldn’t help his teasing. Especially in the bedroom. It always made Sonny blush a rosy color or turn his blush darker. Sonny wanted to scream. “Not like this, touch my dick, please.”

“You don’t think you can come on my cock alone? My dick not enough for, amor? You know, I think you can. Will you Sonny? Will you come completely untouched? How about this, if you don’t come by the time I do, I’ll turn you over and eat you out until my name is the only thing you know how to say. How does that sound?”

“Hot, so fucking hot.”

With that to help motivate him, Sonny was able to keep going and keep a fast pace in an attempt to get Rafael to come. He kept up the pace for as long as he could before he collapsed onto Rafael’s chest. He could tell that Rafael was close he just couldn’t figure out how to push him over the edge. “Please, Rafi, I can’t. Please.” 

Sonny was on the verge of tears. He just needed. “Sh, baby, you’ve done so well. Can you sit up?” Sonny nodded his head but it took a moment more before he actually got his body to move. “I’ll help you then I’ll eat you out for however long you would like.” 

“Yeah, that sounds, yeah,” was all Sonny could manage. 

Rafael started to guide Sonny’s movements and it only took a for more thrusts until Rafael was burying himself in Sonny and coming. Sonny was on his chest again and Rafael smiled down at him. He carefully pulled out and moved Sonny so he had his ass in the air with a pillow under his hips while he had his head on his arms. 

Sonny looked like pure sex. His hair was a mess, he would have hickies in a few hours, and he had a beautiful blush covering his entire body. Rafael gave him one last look before spreading his cheeks and lightly licking over his hole and tasted his own come in Sonny. He pushed a finger in and massaged Sonny’s prostate. Sonny was steadily growing louder as he got closer to the edge. Not long after Rafael added a second finger, Sonny was screaming his release and his vision went white for a moment. 

Rafael left to get a warm washcloth to clean Sonny as best as he could. He knew that when they woke up they would need to take a shower to be completely clean but it was closing in on two in the morning and Sonny was exhausted. Rafael lightly dabbed at Sonny’s hole before going back to the bathroom to put the washcloth in the sink. 

He returned to his bed and collected his lover in his arms while little help from the younger man. Sonny was already on the verge but right before he fell asleep he had enough energy to lean up and give Rafael a quick peck on the lips and muttering, “that was one hell of a bang,” before drifting off to sleep. Rafael shook his head with a smile on his face. Even with Sonnys long limbs he loved to be the small spoon. Rafael could tell that this was going to be a good year because he had Sonny with him.


End file.
